May falls for Ash
by AshAndMay4ever
Summary: Here it is, the day May fell for Ash. How did her crush begin? And how will it end?


May falls for Ash

I just want to say, I try to make the entire story in one chapter.

Narrator: As Ash and his friends travel to through the Hoenn region, an interesting day awaits them.

Ash: So May, are you looking forward to your first contest?

May: Definitely. I can't wait to start practicing.

Ash: I hope you win.

May: Thanks.

Narrator: May noticed that Ash peeked at something inside his pocket, but decided to ignore it.

Brock: Why don't you two go and sign up for the contest. Max and I'll go and get some supplies.

May: Ok. After all, the contest is in two days.

Narrator: So as Ash and May go to the contest hall and sign up for the contest.

May: Well, that was easy.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble.

James: And make it double.

One Motto Later…

Jessie: Give us that Pikachu:

Ash: Never.

James: Have it your way. Go Cacnea!

Cacnea: Cacnea!

James: Cacnea use pin missile!

Cacnea: Caac-NEA!

Ash: Pikachu dodge it!

Pikachu: Pika!

Jessie: Go Dustox! Use psybeam on the twerpette!

Dustox: Dustox!

Ash: MAY!

Narrator: Ash saw the coming Psybeam aimed at May and ran towards her. He screamed her name. At the last second he ran in front of her and hugged her as he took the Psybeam.

Ash: AAAHHHHHH!

May: ASH!

Ash: That… was a dirty… trick.

Narrator: Ash passed out from taking the psybeam. May was instantly worried and made sure he was ok. Once she made sure he was breathing, May looked up at Team Rocket enraged.

May: YOU COULD'VE HURT ASH!

Jessie: Uh-oh. It seems like the twerpette is really angry now, I suggest we should leave.

Meowth: Right behind ya'!

James: Same here!

Team Rocket: Team Rocket's running away again…

May: I need to get you to the Pokémon Center.

Narrator: So May picked Ash up and carried him to the Center.

Nurse Joy: It seems like Ash will be fine, all he needs is a couple days rest.

May: I hope so…

Brock: We came as soon as we heard the news.

Max: How did it happen?

May: Team Rocket came and ambushed us. Jessie's Dustox attacked me, but Ash took the attack.

Brock: That Team Rocket…

May: He risked his life to save me…

Nurse Joy: I'm sorry but he needs some rest. I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

May: Umm, can I stay?

Nurse Joy: I wouldn't suggest it but, ok.

May: Thanks.

Narrator: As Nurse Joy, Max, and Brock left, May was left to think in deep thought.

May: (He risked his life for me… for me…)

Narrator: As May drifted to sleep, she couldn't get Ash off her mind. Forget the Contest. She'd stay for weeks if she had to… May opened her eyes to see that she was in a dream. A dream of Ash running in front of her. It slowed to a stop right before he got hit. She then noticed that he looked inside his sweatshirt the moment before the strike. She then woke up in the middle of the night.

May: I wonder what was in his sweatshirt.

Narrator: May stood up and rummaged through Ash's sweatshirt pocket. When she felt something, she took it out. It was a picture of her with a note. She opened the note and read it.

_ Dear May,_

_I know that we've only been traveling for a short time but, I've really enjoyed that time. From the time Pikachu electrocuted your bike, to the time I met your Dad. May, if I ever get to tell you this, it's that I love you._

_ Love (Obviously),_

_ Ash_

Narrator: She simply sat there staring at the note, thinking about the note.

May: Oh Ash…

Narrator: May got out of the chair and gave Ash a kiss on the cheek and went back to sleep. She dozed off just before Ash woke up, he looked around groggily and his eyes landed on May, he smiled and closed his eyes again.

Ash: And I would do it again…

Narrator: May woke to see Ash eating breakfast in his bed.

May: ASH!

Narrator: As May ran up to Ash, she thought of last night. When she reached Ash she pulled him into a tight embrace. Once she heard Ash cringe she pulled back and noticed the bandages on his ribs.

May: Oh, I'm sorry.

Ash: You didn't notice. It's okay.

Brock: Good to see your feeling better.

Max: Yeah, May was here all night to make sure your okay.

May: MAX! She said to make sure Ash didn't think about what Max said.

Ash: All night huh? He said with a smirk.

Nurse Joy: Well Ash, it seems with you'll make a full recovery in a few days.

Ash: But what about May's contest?

May: Forget about the contest. I'm staying here.

Ash: No you're not.

May: Huh. She said, surprised at Ash's comment.

Ash: You've been waiting for this contest for months. You are going to go to this contest and you're gonna win.

May: But Ash you're hurt.

Ash: You heard Nurse Joy I'll be fine, but the contest is tomorrow. Now, promise me you'll win the contest.

May: I promise.

Narrator: May then leaves to train for the Contest. Once she left, Ash reached into his sweatshirt and pulled out the note. When he noticed that the note was already unfolded he looked at the door.

Ash: No, she couldn't have…

Narrator: May is outside the Pokémon Center considering her Contest strategy.

May: So, who should I use for the contest?

Narrator: So hearing this, her Beautifly came out jumped out.

May: Oh, so you want to be in the contest huh? Okay.

Narrator So the next day May goes to her first contest and uses her Beautifly and passes through the first round and made it to the finals of the second.

Vivian: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the final round of this contest. Here we have the finalists. May!

Narrator: As May's friends cheer for her, she looked at them and saw an empty seat. She became sad when she saw that Ash wasn't there.

Vivian: And her opponent, Drew!

May: Ugh, not Drew.

Drew: What's wrong May? Where's your pal Ash? He said in a mocking tone.

Narrator: When May heard this, she became enraged. Ash had risked his life so that she could be in this contest. So she wouldn't lose to someone like Drew.

Vivian: The five minute time is set and GO!

May: Beautifly! Shoot two silver winds into the air

Drew: Roselia! Use magical leaf!

May: Dodge it and connect the silver winds with string shot.

Narrator: The string shot tied Roselia up and swung the silver wind around until it collided.

Vivian: Ooh, Drew will lose some points for that.

Drew: Roselia use Solarbeam!

May: Fly over Roselia and use Tackle!

Narrator: When Beautifly flew over Roselia, it blocked the sunlight before solarbeam was fully charged. Then it flew it in for an attack.

Drew: Fire whatever solarbeam you've charged.

Roselia: Roose-ELIA!

May: Beautifly!

Drew: Roselia use Petal Dance! And Poison Sting! ( Yes, I know Roselia doesn't know Poison Sting)

Narrator: The powerful barrage attacks had Beautifly barely able to stay up.

May: What Should I do?!

Ash: YOU CAN DO IT MAY!

Narrator: May instantly turned to the sound of Ash's voice. He was there in the stands by Brock and Max. He had just sat down and cringed slightly but tried to make sure she didn't see.

May: He came…

Narrator: Delighted by his appearance, May got a second wind and decided to use a new technique she had came up with last night.

May: Beautifly use String Shot and Psychic!

Drew: Did she say Psychic?

Narrator: The String Shot guided by Psychic entombed Roselia. Once Roselia was completely covered in string, Beautifly pulled back on the silk and spun Roselia like a yo-yo. When Roselia was finally visible, it was so dizzy it fainted.

Drew: Roselia!

Vivian: And it looks like May is the winner!

Narrator: After the ribbon ceremony, they all met outside.

May: Check it out, my first ribbon.

Ash: Congrats May.

May: I wouldn't have won it if you hadn't saved me.

Ash: It was nothing.

Narrator: However, May knew otherwise.

Brock: Would you like to get some ice cream to celebrate your contest?

Narrator: She gave Ash a long, loving stare into Ash's eyes. She didn't even break eye contact as she said.

May: I'd love to…

The End

Fin

Whatever


End file.
